


DRC #0 "The Color of Love" by Catler0 and Salsa

by Dale (Bouncyballblue)



Series: Dale's Reading Corner [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Nonbinary, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncyballblue/pseuds/Dale
Summary: Dale and Dale readThe Color of LovebyCatler0andSalsa“B-brother!” Papyrus stammered nervously, hand coming to slink around your shoulder. “This is our exchange human!”You gave your name. Voice a hushed, restrained whisper. Boy, this was uncomfortable.“Dr. WingDings Gaster,” the monster hummed in response.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Series: Dale's Reading Corner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202729
Kudos: 1





	DRC #0 "The Color of Love" by Catler0 and Salsa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Color of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417475) by [Catler0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catler0/pseuds/Catler0), [salsawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsawrites/pseuds/salsawrites). 



[ ](https://mystuff.bublup.com/ui/landing_page?item_id=001-i-905a1536-2b18-40b2-8404-76677136939e) [](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JEfVG3RwZ_oiCFffaKI8vUJktboV7vX3/view?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEVYWqxEQQs&t=869s)

[](https://ko-fi.com/catler0)

art by [Catler0](https://catler00.tumblr.com/)

[Watch the next reading live on Discord!](https://discord.gg/SgHVH6XbB6)

MUSIC USED  
(intro) Smilin' and Vibin' by David Renda  
https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/royalty-free-music/download/smilin-and-vibin/1197  
First Touch by Steve Oxen  
https://www.fesliyanstudios.com


End file.
